As a related art display device, for example, there is a vehicle display device disclosed in PTL 1. This vehicle display device is configured as a head-up display device in which a display projects display light onto a windshield of a vehicle to display a predetermined image with respect to a user (mainly, a driver) as a virtual image.
In the display device disclosed in PTL 1, a reflecting mirror that reflects the display light from the display toward the front glass rotationally moves by a stepping motor, and thus, the position of a displayed image can be adjusted. In this display device, the stepping motor is operated according to a user's operation through an adjustment switch or the like. Thus, the reflecting mirror rotationally moves, and the position of the displayed image is adjusted.